


Babe: a tale of necessary sacrifices

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Babe: The Sciles Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Coach Finstock may have overheard some things he shouldn't have
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Babe: The Sciles Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Babe: a tale of necessary sacrifices

Scott and Stiles walked into Coach's office, completely unsure of what they had been called in for.  
  
"Uh, Coach?" Scott said. Coach looked up from the paperwork he was definitely not doing.  
  
"Oh, yes, boys, come take a seat," he said, gesturing at the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down, sharing a look that told them they were equally nervous.  
  
"So what did you call us in for?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Well," Coach said, getting up to stand in front of them. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush with this. I know about you two."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Scott and Stiles said.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon I was locking up when you two came into the locker room. I don't think you knew I was here," he continued.  
  
Shit! Yesterday they had come in to discuss chaining Scott up for the full moon. If Coach heard too much...  
  
"Well, what did you hear?" Stiles asked nervously.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure but I remember you telling McCall you're going to tie him up at his house."  
  
Both of them remained silent, too in shock to respond. A million questions raced their minds of what Coach Finstock would do.  
  
"I'm just not sure why you felt the need to keep it a secret."  
  
"Umm, keep what a secret exactly?" Scott asked.  
  
"That you two are dating," said Coach.  
  
"WHAT?!" Scott and Stiles repeated. They looked at each other, wondering how on earth he had come to that conclusion.  
  
"Listen, kids, I may not be caught up with the trends but I know that tying someone up is a very intimate part of s--"  
  
"Coach, if you finish that sentence, I can guarantee you I will vomit," Stiles said.  
  
"Look, the point is, you don't have to hide your relationship. I mean, just look at Danny. He's out and everyone accepts him. I'm sure everyone will do the same for you two."  
  
"No, Coach, you've got it all wrong," said Scott. "Me and Stiles are definitely not dating."  
  
"Oh really?" Coach said, as if he could see right through their lies. "Then explain the conversation in the locker room yesterday."  
  
"Uh... that was just... we were talking about..." Scott stammered, trying to stall for time to think of a believeable explanation. But before he could, Stiles cut in.  
  
"You know what?" he said, and Scott already knew this wasn't going to end well. "He's right, Scott. I'm tired of hiding this. Of hiding us."  
  
"Stiles, what are you doing?" he asked, worried his friend was about to lose it and spill the secrets of the supernatural.  
  
"We're in love," he said to Coach, reaching over and taking Scott's hand. ' _Oh dear God this is not happening_ ' Scott thought.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Coach shouted excitedly. "But seriously, I am really proud of you two. I actually should've seen this coming."  
  
"Why?" Scott asked, confused as to why anyone would think he and Stiles were together.  
  
"You've been sneaking around, cutting class and whenever you miss practice, it's always both of you."  
  
"Oh, yeah. In hindsight we weren't really that good at hiding it. Isn't that right, babe?" Stiles asked with a massive smirk on his face that Scott really wanted to punch right now. He was having way too much fun with this.  
  
"Yeah, totally," he mumbled whilst discretely rolling his eyes at the situation they had managed to get themselves into.  
  
"I'm just glad you're being safe," Coach added.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Stiles.  
  
"The condom incident in class the other day."  
  
Scott vividly remembered Stiles' condom incident in Coach's class. As awkward as it was, it did start a lot of rumours about Stiles having a huge dick, which was definitely a confidence boost for him, even though Scott knew the truth (about how it was Heather's brother's. He had NOT seen Stiles' penis nor did he have any desire to).  
  
"I just want you to know that the entire team will support you, no matter what. And if anyone gives you trouble, send em my way."  
  
"Yeah, will do, Coach," said Scott as he stood up, desperate to get out of there as fast as possible.

As soon as they left the office and got out of earshot, Stiles burst out laughing hysterically, cut short when Scott punched him really hard in the arm.  
  
"I hate you so much," said Scott.  
  
"Love you too, babe," said Stiles, draping his arm over his shoulder as they walked back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, goodnight. ily <3


End file.
